Operation: Final Reckoning
Event Information Archdeacons Template:Event Feature - Sector Goal Prize - Omega Shepherd }} Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Tri-Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( & ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions per Faction Track ( ) . ****Faction Track Allie : Corpus [[Sentinels]] Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing any Faction Mission #3. ** : *** *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and a single Faction Track. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions ( ) * : **Awards or Omega Shepherd Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *'' '' is the 7th Special Event to feature the True Believers faction as the antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: True Believers - ( #66 ) ( Jan 2017 ) ***Operation: Blind Faith - ( #67 ) ( Feb 2017 ) ***Operation: The Divide - ( #68 ) ( Mar 2017 ) ***Operation: Righteous Return - ( #88 ) ( Mar 2019 ) ***Operation: Great Awakening - ( #89 ) ( Apr 2019 ) ***Operation: Deliverance - ( #90 ) ( May 2019 ) *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records * : ** * : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Final Reckoning - ( Official ) * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages FinalReckoning-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 FinalReckoning-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 FinalReckoning-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 FinalReckoning-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 FinalReckoning-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 FinalReckoning-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features TrueBelievers-NPC-Units.png|True Believer NPC Units Cleric Gallant Deacon Steward Disciple Archdeacon-LargePic.png|Find All Archdeacons to Unlock 5th Faction Mission SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Shepard Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc FinalReckoning-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|+ 6% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #60 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event FinalReckoning-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions FinalReckoning-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals FinalReckoning-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Corpus.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - FinalReckoning-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Sentinels.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - FinalReckoning-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Survivors.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Nick-LargePic.png|Nick Sentinels Vehicle Leonard-LargePic.png|Leonard Corpus Infantry Rick-LargePic.png|Rick Survivors Aircraft Buzzsaw-LargePic.png|Buzzsaw Survivors Infantry Buzzsaw-TrainingToken.png|Buzzsaw Faction Training Token TargetAudience-MainPic.png|Target Audience Shepherd Epic Tech Super-MainPic.png|Super Nova Epic Tech FinalReckoning-LargePic.png|Final Reckoning War Trophy FinalReckoning-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-FinalReckoning.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 6 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-FinalReckoning.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 10 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-FinalReckoning.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 14 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-Tech-FinalReckoning.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-GenI-FinalReckoning.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 5 ArmsCache-Black-GenII-FinalReckoning.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 3 Rolls : 3 Gallery - Faction Track Prizes FaithfulResolve-LargePic.png|Faithful Resolve Track : Faction Missions : Bonus RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons Video Navigation Category:A to Z